Different Beginnings
by lendaras
Summary: In a twist of fate, one wizard will change everything that Harry Potter will learn as his adventures continue. Starting after First Year, a powerful Harry, a Grey Dumbledore, possible Weasley Bashing. Rated T to be safe for now.
1. Meet The Stranger

**Ok, A story from me in a long while. I'll try to see this story till the end, but I'm not too sure because my mind is in such a mess that as I try to sort things out. I'll also try to be reasonable in doing this story that others will love.**

**NOTE: This story is not betaed (yet) and if anyone would like to beta this story for me, please, send me a note (not a review as that will be tough if there are many reviews that I'll have to sift through). **

**Enjoy the story and I hope that I didn't kill the story. Also as another note, I'll try to get at least three chapters done before I post another chapter as that will help me make sure that I don't have to rewrite the story from beginning to end as I experienced that many readers hate it to read over again and find many good and favorite parts of the story erased. **

**Also, to appease the publication police, I don't own the stories that are used, meaning I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and The Olympians (This belongs to the Mythical Rick Riordan) nor Harry Potter (Belonging to the Legendary Joanne Kathrine Rowling). Though if I do have one wish, it's to go back in time with many skills and talents and create a graphic novel of the Percy Jackson series to go along with the books so the younger kids can read it and for the readers to have a imaginative visual. OH WELL!**

* * *

**Prolouge: Meet the Stranger**

In the middle of July, one lone boy was walking through the town in the early evening. He was small, around five foot five, wearing round think-framed glasses, Black untamable hair, has stunning green eyes, pale skin, and is wearing what many people would consider rags. The initial thoughts about this boy is that he must be from a somewhat poor family or an orphan from the people that look at him. The boy was indeed an orphan, but he's not an ordinary orphan. Harry Potter, that's who he is, and he is a wizard and a famous one as well. Except, Harry Potter doesn't really like his fame to tell the truth, he doesn't like the fame to cost him dearly, in this case, the life of his parents.

As he's walking, he went through his memories of this previous school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical school that Harry attends to learn magic from. His first year there was very adventurous and puts him in danger quite a lot. With danger comes trouble and that trouble was the form of detentions from his professors. First was helping in retrieving Neville Longbottoms, a dorm mate of Harry's, remembrall from, what Harry thinks as "The Prince of Ponces" or "Malfunction*" , Draco Malfoy. Following that, on Halloween Night, fight against a troll to save his friend, Hermione Granger, with the help of his other friend, Ron Weasley, by Harry distracting the troll and Ron using the levitating charm on the Trolls club and knocking the troll into unconsciousness with its' own weapon. Not long after, in the first quidditch (a magical game like Soccer/Football or Basketball that uses brooms) that someone jinxed his broom to try and kill him. Harry and his friends thought that the suspect was Snape, the potions master professor. Following that is meeting the baby dragon, Norbert, sneaking Norbert up the Astronomy Tower to help transport the baby dragon to a dragons preserve, The danger in the Forbidden Forest, and finally the biggest one yet, the finale of the year, rescuing the Philosopher Stone (Sorcerers' Stone for U.S.) and killing one of his professors that was possessed by his parents murderer. Quite the eventful year he had.

Even with all of the problems at Hogwarts, Harry felt deep in his heart that the magical castle was home for him, it was the first place that he felt welcomed and to have a somewhat normal life, well normal as it can be with himself being famous. Harry loved being in that castle, it was where his parents went to school as well and the feel or sense of fitting in and having friends made it all worth it. Though he could do without Professor Snape, the overgrown greasy bat of the dungeons. People don't call him that, well not with him in their presence, especially to his face but definitely behind his back. Harry doesn't get it, what was the Potions Professors problem on picking on Harry every single time? From what Harry can gather, it had to do with his dad.

_**'That's all in the past, it seems that he can't let go of whatever my dad did to him'**_ Harry thought.

Well, that's another thing, Harry is a very smart boy, it just that due to his _relatives_ having to punish him for getting good grades then his cousin Dudley, Harry learned to hide his intelligence and due to hiding his intelligence for over six years, Harry didn't express of how smart he is and downplay his work and effort, afraid of being punished by Dursleys', this set into a small habit that continued into his first year at Hogwarts.

The Dursleys' were Harry's relatives, he doesn't really consider them his family, they abused him as his Uncle Vernon's and Cousin Dudley's punching bags, the slave for the house that his own Aunt Petunia force him to do, starting at age four in cleaning and gardening, and at age five is learning to cook for the family. When he didn't get everything done in a certain timeframe and at the Dursleys' standards on how they wanted things, Harry got a beating. Also, when Harry's Magic acted up accidentally or his uncle was in a foul mood just after work, Harry got a beating, everyone thought that all the wrongs in their life was his fault, and at times, Harry thought that as well. This was why Harry didn't consider No. 4 Privet Drive, his relatives house, his home and why he wanted to be at Hogwarts, his home in his heart.

Right now, Harry is heading towards the supermarket to pick up groceries that his aunt wanted him to buy considering that the household was running low on food, again in the past week. Well, considering that both his Uncle and Cousin are obese with Vernon as the size and possible weight of a adult walrus, and Dudley can be described as a baby whale or a in Harry's case "A Pig with a Wig**", that is just sad. Considering that Harry is going to go shopping, what he didn't know was that someone was tailing him, well, he did notice, but just didn't know what to expect from this character.

As Harry walked into the supermarket and was glad that the store wasn't that crowded, Harry started to do his evening chore of the day. Picking up the boxed and can items first, Harry was definite about the strange middle-aged man was following him. Trying to shake him, the man was able to follow him until Harry was in the back, cornered, trapped and the man spotted him and heading towards him, like in a chess match, coming in for the kill, the checkmate.

As the man came striding up towards the now scared Harry, the man slowed down till he was in front of Harry, then surprised him, he smiled.

"Well, look what we have here, little Harry Potter." The man said still with a smile on his face. He looks to be around five feet ten or eleven inches, red with graying and white hair, light blue, bordering on gray eyes that seems to glow. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the words _"I am an Ironman_", long jeans that are a bit baggy looking with a belt on it, running sneakers, and a fancy-looking wristwatch. The man looked quite fit for a person his age, an athletic built with more muscle definition added to the man as well and what stands out for him from other British people is that this man somehow has a tan, now that is a bit weird to Harry. What's even weird is that this man's smile doesn't seem threatening, it seems warm-looking.

"You know I haven't seen you since you were a whittle baby that I used to watch over." The man said after a few moments of silence.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you? and how do you know me?" Harry asked this stranger, getting ready to run if a possible opening was available to him at any given moment. Harry had to learn how to find escape routes around his cousin and posse of friends of other bullies to get away from their games of "Harry Hunting", which isn't fun for Harry. The man looked a bit surprised, then sheepish in embarrassment.

"Oh, forgive me, where were my manners, my name is Aaron Flame, and as to how I know you by name, well, I used to watch over you when you were younger." The man now identified as Aaron explained for his missing manners. Now Harry was a bit confused, he doesn't remember this man watching over him when he was younger.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage, I don't remember you watching me when I was young." Said Harry with confusion in his voice and started to suspect this Aaron Flame. Aaron on the other hand looked a bit sad that just confuses Harry now.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't remember me, because you were barely a year old when I used to watch over you, I was friends with your parents you see, especially to your mother as we used to be co-workers." Aaron explained with sadness in his eyes.

Harry was surprised now. _"He knew my parents, he knew my mother, wait, he said that since we was a co-worker with mum, does that make him a wizard as well?"_ Harry thought to himself. Feeling emotions rising up from his chest, he just had to ask, especially if it pertains to his parents.

"Are you a wizard sir?" Harry asked in a whisper

"Well, yes I am one, I'm guessing that you have questions about your parents from my point of view?" Aaron asked in return

"Yes, I do sir, I don't know much or at all about them." Harry asked after giving out a sigh of relief. He really thought that this man might have worked for Voldemort.

"Don't know much or at all about them? Harry, didn't Professor McGonnagall or Dumbledore or any Professor ever told you about your parents? Never-mind about your Aunt Petunia, I heard enough about her from your mother." Aaron asked him. Harry suddenly looked down at his shoes, seeming to look very interesting to him at that moment for some reason.

"No sir, they didn't and I didn't think of to ask them." Harry said, feeling stupid not to ask the teachers for personal or, well stories that they can share about his parents time at Hogwarts and what they were like.

Aaron could tell that Harry is probably beating himself up inside for not asking the professors. Though he could understand of being your first year at Hogwarts and just learning magic must have been on the forefront of the kids mind. "Don't worry, you were just probably fascinated by the thoughts of learning magic in your first year, it's understandable and I was kind of like that as well." Said Aaron "Also, drop the 'sir' non-sense, you can call me Uncle Aaron if you like." he also added in the end.

Harry nodded and smiled. '_Well, at least I know one person that can help me understand my parents'_

With that, Harry walked with Aaron as he finished off the grocery shopping. As they both got grocery, Harry learned from their small talk that his mother was something called an "Unspeakable", his father an Auror or for him to understand better, something like the Scotland Yard, Aaron used to watch over him when he was a baby while his mother was working, considering that his mother and father had very difficult and time-consuming jobs in the magical world. In return, Harry shared about his life so far, sugarcoating his story on the happenings at Privet drive. As they were about to go their separate ways, Aaron pulled Harry off to the side to have some last minute words before they go home.

"Now Harry, listen to me, I know you downplayed what goes on at your _relatives_ house, there was no need to lie to me." Aaron said, Harry on the other hand looked surprised and then sadness starts to fill him, realizing that since he was caught, he has to face the consequences, in this case, losing a possible friend of his parents that could tell him stories of his parents.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered looking down, trying to hide his tears.

"Harry, Harry look at me." Aaron said with worry in his voice. He knows that he can be blunt in rare times, but he couldn't help it, he knew that little Harry was sugarcoating most of the story just by the way the boy in front of him talked. Though it does help that he can read minds somewhat. Harry slowly looked up at Aarons worried face, just trying to be respectful. "I'm sorry that I was blunt about it, it's just that I could kind of guess from what your mother told me about her sister and brother-in-law, I know what could go down in that household for you. Ok?" Aaron explained, Harry nodded his head, glad that he wasn't losing someone that can be important to him.

"Now I have a proposal for you Harry, I would like to meet with you four to five times a week, I'll meet you at the Surrey library and we can meet and talk about your parents and I want to help you, is that ok?" Aaron asked, hoping that Harry would answer yes.

Harry thought about it. Well, it wasn't that hard to think about. He would learn more about his parents and Aaron did say in helping him, but helping him in what? Harry decided to ask. "What do you mean help, help me in what exactly?"

"Well, to help you in understanding magic and to help you learn, besides, it's what your mother would have done if she was alive." Said Aaron. Harry nodded in return, understanding that it's probably true. With no more words to say, Harry and Aaron went their separate ways towards their houses, though Harry did tell Aaron where he lived and that they'll meet each other in two days. That shopping trip sure turned out interesting, interesting indeed.

**Two Days Later**

The day finally arrived, he couldn't believe how time flies by while in excitement. Harry arrived back at the house with the family watching the telly. While putting the food away, his Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen to get more water. Quickly thinking that he would never have another opportunity to ask again that day, Harry asked his aunt to being able to go to the Library in two days to meet with Aaron. His aunt was not pleased and denied him, but Harry was determined to meet with Aaron again and told his aunt _"I need to see him, he's one of _my kind_ and he knows where I live, if I meet him at the Library, the neighbors don't have to know about him."_ throwing down a trump card. His Aunt somewhat agreed but needed to talk to his Uncle Vernon tomorrow morning. The next day, Vernon was persuaded to allow Harry to go, after returning from work to learn that he's having guests over for a business dinner. Harry suggested that he be gone the whole day and the Dursleys can rehearse for the dinner.

It was just before nine in the morning that Harry finally left, after having a small breakfast while cooking a feast for the Dursley's. Walking down Wisteria Lane and turning down towards the Library that is a twenty minute walk, Harry reached the building and outside waiting was Aaron, sitting on a bench feeding some of the birds some bread crumbs. Heading towards the man, Harry couldn't help but let the smile appear on his face, his excitement thrumming through his entire body and feeling a tingling feeling at his finger tips. Being curious, Harry looked towards his hands, bringing them up somewhat, and what he saw shocked him, literally. Arching from the tips of his fingers was pure lightning. Thinking that it's his magic reacting to his high-emotions, Harry slowed down and took deep, calming breaths until he couldn't feel the tingling at his fingers. Taking one more deep breath, Harry restarted to head towards Aaron, though calmer now.

Aaron looked up as Harry started to walk towards him again. He knew what was happening the entire time and had a small smile form on his face. As Harry approached him, he stood up, dusting off the rest of the crumbs to the ground for the birds to feast upon.

"Hello again Harry, how are you?" Aaron greeted, extending his hand out for a handshake.

"Hello Uncle Aaron, I'm fine." Harry said, while taking the offered hand and politely shook it. Just then, his stomach growled, betraying him saying that he was not fine, even though he did have a small breakfast, it was just a bacon and egg sandwich.

Aaron raised an eyebrow in amusement and chuckled at the embarrassed Harry Potter. "Are you sure? Because your body says otherwise. Come on, let's get something to eat to start the day." Said Aaron with a mischievous smile now.

Taking Harry to a restaurant nearby that was still serving breakfast, Aaron told Harry to order something big, he needs to build up his strength, plus, he's a growing boy and every single person needs the nutrients in food to help the body grow, it's especially true for magicals as teenagers as their body needs to grow to accommodate all of the magic in their body along with the energy from the food helps restore their magic faster for the day. Following the advice from someone who knows from experience, Harry did order something big with a large carafe of Orange Juice. While they waited for their food, Harry learned from Aaron the importance of eating a lot for a magical person and to eat healthy as well to help in every person. While he did learn this in Health class while in primary school, Aaron seems to go into more detail and to include what it means for a witch or wizard.

Just as the food arrived, Harry was asked what his goals for himself were in an Educational view along with a life view. As they began to eat their food, Harry contemplated what were his goals? What did he want to accomplish? Just finishing their food, Harry answered the man's question that his life goal is unknown at the moment, but his educational goal was to strive harder, considering that he did do that when he was younger but then noticed that since the Dursley's aren't getting involved in his education anymore, since they don't want to do anything with any magic at all, then Harry doesn't have to hide his intelligence while doing school things from the Dursleys anymore. Aaron listened to this goal and suggested that Harry to still hide his intelligence but to slowly show his knowledgeable side over the course of five years while hiding his gifts as aces for when in a duel of life and death, it can be really helpful, especially since there are Death-Eaters still roaming around with their children in Hogwarts, probably spying on him and reporting to their parents, which Aaron informed him of just as they left the restaurant. Soon, the pair was back at the Library and entered the establishment and headed towards the back where there were a table and chairs where they could chat in private.

"Now Harry, let me ask you a question pertaining to your goals, do you still remember from your lessons while in class and when you did your cousins homework?" Aaron asked, getting a surprised look out of Harry who asked how he knew. "Well it's quite simple when I looked at his grades and his tests and they don't add up."

"Well, yes I do, I can remember things quite clearly, but at times, I need to concentrate on past things. Before, I remembered that I could recall things like in... oh what did they call it... oh Photographic Memory." Harry said, looking down at a book that he picked up from the shelf, the subject was on Greek Mythologies. Aaron recognized the subject and raised an eyebrow, but didn't question on Harry's choice of reading, though inside he was a bit nervous.

"Harry, will you let me do something just before you return back towards your residence?" Aaron asked.

"Well, ok, but what are you going to do?" Harry asked in return.

"I need to check if there are any magical blocks on you." Aaron answered.

"Blocks, what are magical blocks anyway?" Harry asked, not quite liking the subject that they are about to discuss.

"Blocks are something that can limit a person their full potential from within, it's kind of like a dam holding back the water while letting some pass through in a small controlled amount." Aaron again answered the question.

"Oh" was Harry's intelligent reply.

Aaron continued "Also, considering that I added a magical power block onto you when you were a baby" Harry was initially shocked and started to become angry, he could feel a fire at his fingertips. "and before you jump to conclusions, your mother and father asked me to do it, considering that if I didn't, your accidental magic might tear the house down and might have killed your parents , it was that dangerous, your magic is very potent Harry and you were displaying very high levels of power through accidental magic just by your third month since you were born. Plus, your body might not be able to handle that amount of power as a baby, thus it saved you as well before anything could happen. Your parents didn't want to lose you, especially your father since he was panicking of that possibility ever happening." Aaron concluded, explaining his reasoning.

Harry started to cool down after the explanation and understood on why Aaron did what he did, then he came to a revelation, he would have been an Orphan sooner and it would have been his own fault that he killed his parents. Now Harry was grateful that Aaron did what he did, he saved him and his parents.

Following through the day, Harry learned more of his parents, like his father love for Pranks while in school, his friends, his life when he was a kid and his grandparents finding out that his grandfathers name was Charles and his grandmothers name was Emily ***. Taking a break for lunch by going to a pub and having fish and chips, while talking about his mother who was a Charms Prodigy Mistress, her time at Hogwarts, and how she strived to be one of the best, something that Harry had done before and is going to restart as well. Heading towards the park to talk more, Aaron went over how his parents met, his father's attempts to impress his mother do go out with him, then talking about Aarons life, well a part of it. Just as the evening was approaching, Aaron and Harry walked towards Privet drive.

"Now Harry, I know how your relatives are and I know that they abuse you, but I can't take you away from them, it's of the law." Aaron said, sounding sad which he was. "To make up the part of me not being here when you were younger, and like I said before, I'll be teaching you magic, what your mother would have done if she was alive. How does that sound?" Aaron asked

Harry didn't need any time to think, the choice was simple for him. "Yes Uncle Aaron, I would love that very much." Harry said with much enthusiasm. Then they stopped when they were in a place that no one will be able to see them.

"Alright, now like I said earlier, I need to check if there are any blocks upon you, or to be more specific, mental blocks, are you ready?" Aaron asked, giving Harry a heads up warning. Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath. Aaron waited till he was ready as well and in a few moments later, brought his left hand up and started an incantation in whisper that Harry couldn't really hear clearly, though Aarons hand did start to glow in a light purple color aura and placed it on the top of Harry's head, while closing his eyes. After a few moments passed, the aura turned towards blue in hue and then Aaron lifted his hand as he opened his eyes.

"Well, it's confirmed;" Aaron said, pausing to building up the tension."You don't have any mental blocks on you kiddo." Aaron said after a long while with a smile on his face, which earned him a glare from the younger of the two. After that, Harry sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good, but how did you do that, you know, to do magic without a wand?" That really intrigued Harry, to do magic without a wand, he wondered if he would be able to do that.

"That little Harry, is what magicals call Wandless magic and it's possible for you to do that as well. I personally call it 'Controlled Intent Magic' or Con-Intent Magic, but that's just me." Aaron explained.

"Really, I could learn that as well, when?" Harry was just bouncing with excitement. Aaron just chuckled, it sure reminds him of his kids when they were young, now though, they are all grown up and living their own lives.

"Later, alright, you need to know the basics, you know, create a foundation before you build anything or all that effort will amount to nothing in the end. Now, I believe it's time to really get you home." Said Aaron. With that, they continued to walk towards No.4 Privet Drive and then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The one who opened the door was Vernon.

"Yes?" Then he saw Harry "Oh, it's you, well are you one of them, the one that this freak said that he'll meet?" Vernon asked rudely, but Aaron held a stoic face, though inside, he was fuming.

"Yes, Mr. Dursley, I'm Aaron Flame, and I am one of those "freaks" as you call them, now, may I have a few words with you and Petunia, pertaining to Harry here?" Aaron said. Harry stood there, getting worried on what his uncle would do to him when this is over. Vernon called towards the kitchen for Petunia to come to the door. After a minute passed, Petunia finally came.

"Yes dear, what...(realizing that Harry is there), oh, well come on boy, get in the kitchen and start cooking." Petunia said

"Petunia, Petunia, Petunia Dursley, you don't change at all, do you." Aaron said while shaking his head in a disappointing way. "Look, I'll get right to it, my name is Aaron Flame, and yes, I'm a wizard, now if you would please allow us to come in so that we can discuss things in a more comfortable setting." Aaron said in a polite tone as possible due to the irritation and anger that is slowly swelling inside of him. With that, the Dursleys reluctantly allowed Aaron and Harry to walk in and went to the living room. The Dursleys sitting on the sofa, while Harry and Aaron sat on the opposite side.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I know that you abhor magic, you abhor abnormality, but you need to accept that the world is never normal, no matter what you try. What we need to discuss is that I plan to tutor Harry here in what is his heritage and before you say or shout anything, let me explain to you that Harry here has the right to know his birthright, his right to use magic. Your sister and Harry here told me what you are like Petunia, including your husbands' behavior. I was a friend of Lily's and I know some of her life." Aaron was about to continue, but Vernon had enough and began to shout.

"TUTOR HIM IN MAGIC! YOU GOT TO BE BLOODY JOKING IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL ALLOW HIM TO USE HIS EVIL FREAKISHNESS UPON ME OR UPON MY FAMILY! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Vernon was turning a shade red, bordering on purple. '_Really, he and his son need to lose a lot of weight. I'll be surprised if they live past 55 years of age with that kind of health.'_ Aaron thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Dursley, you need to know that Harry here is not your slave, and if you don't like it, then you'll have to deal with me, understood?" Aaron said while whipping out his wand and pointing it at Vernon's face who shot back into his seat if fear, remembering what happened last year with Dudley. Aaron had enough of their arrogance which was sickening. "Now, you are going to listen, and follow with this plan as it's to help Harry and possibly help you. Are we clear?" Aaron said after a minute of utter silence. "I asked Are. We. Clear?" Aaron continued since he didn't get a response. This time, the Dursley's nodded their heads, fear having captured their voices.

"Good, now what I'm about to say is a summary of what I'm going to teach Harry and you are not to tell anyone else, not a single soul is to learn of me tutoring Harry or me being here, am I understood?" Aaron again got nods of agreement. "Ok, this summer, Harry here is going to learn the basics of magic and is going to exercise." Harry looked at him in shock. "Yes, Harry, we are going to exercise, also, just to let you know, it'll help you in your life, trust me. Now getting back on topic, the next summer will be the same as of this summer and I'm also going to add to it of Harry learning any gifts that he'll have. Following that, I'll be teaching him self-defense. I'll meet with Harry every other day while he is here. Think of it this way, with him gone for the day, he'll be out of your way, ok?" Again the Dursley's nodded their agreement and finally found their voices saying "Yes sir, we understand and it's alright for him to be tutored by you." in a whispering voice. With that the meeting ended and so the tutoring for one Harry Potter began.

* * *

**Coming up next time, A time skip, yes that's right a time skip to Harry's fourth year. But don't worry, there will be flash backs and Harry is going to New York. Aaron will be explained during the next chapter as well. Till then, lates.**

***-Borrowing from Radaslab, really love it and it's not mines, but it's that authors idea and inspiration to me**

****- Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, J.K. Rowling. © 1996**

**"I am an Ironman" is pertaining to the Ironman race in Hawaii, yes I live there. No, it's not pertaining to "Ironman" that is owned by Marvel.**

*****- We don't know Harry's paternal grandmothers real name, so here's my shot at a name.**

**Please leave a review and I mean a critique review on how to improve my stories, no flaming as those don't help at all. Also to note, my level of English Skills are at a B average and the highest education I got was English 22 (didn't pass the test for English 100, but I know the basics).**


	2. Trip To The Big Apple

**Lendaras: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Harry Potter, they are not my property, though I do own the idea for this story as it's created in my head after reading some stories.**

**Inspiration for this story:**

**1) "30 Minutes That Changed Everything" - By Radaslab**

**2) "Finding Family" and "My Immortal Dads" - By Ncalkins**

**3) "The Real Us" - By Sleevor**

**NOTE: This is Fanfiction, and I hope that you'll understand that I'm not a professional writer/author, I'm more of an artist. Please forgive me if I don't get things in a professional manner.**

* * *

Last time:

_"Good, now what I'm about to say is a summary of what I'm going to teach Harry and you are not to tell anyone else, not a single soul is to learn of me tutoring Harry or me being here, am I understood?" Aaron again got nods of agreement. "Ok, this summer, Harry here is going to learn the basics of magic and is going to exercise." Harry looked at him in shock. "Yes, Harry, we are going to exercise, also, just to let you know, it'll help you in your life, trust me. Now getting back on topic, the next summer will be the same as of this summer and I'm also going to add to it of Harry learning any gifts that he'll have. Following that, I'll be teaching him self-defense. I'll meet with Harry every other day while he is here. Think of it this way, with him gone for the day, he'll be out of your way, ok?" Again the Dursley's nodded their agreement and finally found their voices saying "Yes sir, we understand and it's alright for him to be tutored by you." in a whispering voice. With that the meeting ended and so the tutoring for one Harry Potter began._

**Chapter 1: Trip to the Big Apple**

_'What a life.'_ Harry thought as he sat on the aisle seat of the plane with his so-called relatives. Catching British Airways flight 72 to New York, U.S.A. just for his Uncle Vernon to help in settling a business deal for his company, Grunnings Inc., with his Aunt and cousin going to spend it as an experience to view life in a much busier city and a different government. Unfortunately, they had to take "The Freak" with them, though they thought that if they did leave him at their house during the entire vacation, he might destroy with his "freakishness" that is actually called magic. Harry doesn't call the Dursleys his family, they never loved him. They lie, cheated, and abused him and thought that they were always right, unless it's someone higher up then they suck-up to the person or people just to gain favors and to show others that they are normal and just from high society. The Dursley family still abuse him and practically made him their slave. The only breather that he has from all the abusive treatments is when he is away from the house.

Harry has been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past four years and the past three summers, Harry has been meeting with his parents friend, Aaron Flame, to hear stories of his parents while they were alive, and to be tutored in magic. The first summer was a new experience for Harry that he thought that he was going to kill Aaron when the man put him through the trials in learning the basics of magic and such. Learning and Mastering charms all the way down to the history and theory of the spells, Defensive and Offensive magics of a battle mage which included the mind arts of Occulamency, Legilimency, and the rare Telekinesis , though Harry likes to use the basics the majority of the time as everyone uses those spells when in combat and so it's allowable for him to use those as well without worrying of the Ministry of Magic to breath down his neck. Learning potions from Aaron was a joy compared to "The Greasy Overgrown Bat of the Dungeons" or his new personal favorite "The Batman". Herbology wasn't his forte like his friend Neville, but he does have the knowledge. Also, Harry's passion for Transfiguration soared as he learned that his father loved Transfiguration, especially learning the Animagus ability. Harry started to ask Professor McGonnagall about stories of his parents his second year. She was both enjoying to share her stories of his parents and sad that Harry didn't get to know anything about his parents, so she shared what she knew and told her how his father excelled in her class when he was at Hogwarts. Harry also learned to exercise his body to stay in shape. Even now, even though Harry doesn't look it, he is strong, despite the look of almost literally skin and bones, he does have muscle strength within him, lifting up to 150lbs worth of weight. Before, he could run to maybe a mile at the most before being dead tired. Now, due to careful and steady conditioning, he could run over ten miles before becoming tired or even swim a very long distance. Also, thanks to mastering Occulamency, Harry was able to concentrate better, get over his slight Dyslexia problem that he started to work on while in Primary school, regain his impressive photographic memory, and a favorite of keeping Snape out of his head that attacked his mind at the most twice a year when he is pissed at him. During the entire time, Harry learned that Aaron can compress time to allow more training time within the day.

The training continued till Harry went to the Burrow, but was glad that he was able to get that far in the training and continued to practice in secret. During his second year, well, it was quite death-defying, the legend of the Chamber of Secrets coming to haunt the school again. Solving the mystery, Harry learned that he is a natural with a sword, using the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Harry slew the ancient basilisk deep within the chamber and saved his friends sister. During that year, in private, Harry started to talk to all of the ghosts (well, besides Binns) as he felt much closer to something that he can feel deep within him. That following summer, Harry learned from his Uncle Aaron to use all that he learned and mastered, and turn it into wordless and Wandless casting or as both Aaron and Harry call it, Con-intent Casting. That lesson took the whole summer, but Harry was able to master that and can still use his wand for appearances. Wanting to not have Snape get the best of him, he learned potions from the basics to that of a Potion Master. Also during that summer, Harry learned all of the basics and intermediate levels of Runes all around the world and Arithmency. The runes was taught as a second language to Harry, so he was able to read, write and cast runic magic. Though he was taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures instead of these subjects while at Hogwarts, oh well. Even shocking to learn was Ritual Magic, though frowned heavily upon by the Ministry of Magic, it didn't stop Aaron to master these ancient and sacred magics and started to teach the theory of rituals to Harry, who had the lesson of "even though there is light and dark in existence, there is also intent, that is the main thing that drives everything." pounded into his head till he truly got it. Finally, Harry learned the basics to the martial arts of Wushu and Wing Chun that was added to his physical exercises.

Third year was mild compared to his previous two years of Hogwarts, though it seemed that a criminal was supposedly out to kill him, Harry learned the history leading up to how he became "The Boy-Who-Lived" which he hates with a purple passion, along with his fame. Meeting Professor Lupin, who was the coolest D.A.D.A. Professor that he ever had, later finding out that he was a friend of his fathers. Near the end of the school year, Harry learned that the true culprit behind his parents folly was Peter Pettigrew, a supposed friend of his father that framed the last friend of his father and his own god-father, Sirius Black, the supposed mass-murderer, who is entirely innocent. Learning the truth, Harry now have two more people that he could rely on. Earlier in the summer following his third year of magical studies, Harry still continued to master Wushu and Wing Chun, along with the weapons within the arts. Compressing time now to last even longer, Harry was able to master Runes and Arithmency along with others that he previously learned, learning about magical creatures, but also creatures of non-magical myth. Harry was also brought up to speed and then surpassed that with Aaron homeschooling him in the muggle education, if he continued that is. Harry learned that if he doesn't want a job in the magical world, well, he should also have the education of the non-magical world to find a job in this side of the barrier. Harry loved the subjects and compared it to what he was learning magically. When the summer just begun, Harry started to feel pains through his entire body while training, to which Aaron checked him over, finding out that Harry's old blocks on his magical core was weakening, the magical core was hurting Harry physically. Luckily, Aaron and Harry caught the problem in the beginning stages of Magical Overload, replacing the old blocks and strengthening the medical binding to help protect Harry. The downside is that Harry will have to use much more concentration to use the full power of his magic in spellcasting. During that summer, Sirius met up with Harry at Privet Drive again and bumped into Aaron. Sirius laughed at the lessons being one major prank on society, mainly on the pureblood bigots. Sirius was also astonished at the level that Harry was learning on, but thought that it was probably for the best. Plus, Sirius and Aaron shared more stories of his parents as well, with Aaron and Sirius reacquainting themselves. That summer, Harry was a master of magic (knowledge wise) and martial arts, with his non-magical education equal to that of just finishing secondary school. Thanks to Mastering Occulamency, Harry is able to remember everything he learned and that the past two years, he started to show improvement in his studies with "mistakes" just to show that he is not perfect, but he's trying. The Professors got the message and were proud of him. Well, except for one, but that's just him holding on to a grudge. At the end of the summer, Harry started to learn his Animagus forms and learned that he was a animal shifter, something that is rare, along to learning that Harry is an prodigy elemental of the elements. Harry was able to master the basics and intermediate levels of the elements very quickly like it was natural for him with just reaching his Phoenix form with Animagus transformations, Harry was satisfied for now during the summer and with all the time compression, Harry's age is around 55 years of age, but physically, he's still 13, just turning 14 at the time.

One day, when Sirius visited him, he left letters from Aaron and Moony for him. Harry learned that Moony was doing fine and wondered if he was doing well while Aaron explained that he was needed at work and will not be able to escape to help tutor/train him and is sorry. Harry understood somewhat of what an Unspeakable does and understands what his Uncle Aaron needs to do. At the end of the note, Aaron did tell Harry that he better continue to practice his skills while he was away until everything is second nature to him and can subconsciously control his powers to that of instinct. Aaron did leave a gift of custom time wards for time compression to allow Harry to train while at Privet Drive.

Just as Harry arrived back at Privet Drive that day, he wasn't welcomed as usual, but considering that they have to tolerate him for so long, they continued the routines of the previous summers. When Harry told the Dursley's that Aaron wasn't going to be available for the rest of the summer, the Dursley were pissed. The wonderful thing that happened to Harry was that his trunk had a compartment that contains his clothes that he wears during the school year, while during the time in the Dursley's house, he wears the hand-me-downs as to not bring in suspicion and for the Dursleys to take the wonderful clothes (even though he rune-charmed them to always return to his trunk and fireproof, waterproof, and stain proof) and try to destroy them. After that, question him, though his answer will be that Aaron bought him the clothes, which is the truth. Besides, it will be easier to destroy the hand-me-downs then to use those clothes. As a week passes into the summer, Vernon was selected to help settle the deals in The United States. Within a few days, the household was packed and caught their flight at Heathrow in London.

_'Well, I'll be able to continue to practice while I'm away.'_ Harry thought as everyone was falling asleep._ 'I hope that everyone will be alright while I'm gone and I don't get into trouble while away, though with my luck, I just cursed it.'_ Was Harry's last thought before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Early in the morning, Harry woke up and used the restroom on the plane. While heading back towards his seat, the pilot announced that they'll be landing in ten minutes. A flight attendant woke his relatives up which they were rude to that disgusted the woman. As they landed, Harry and the Dursleys' got off the plane, grabbed their luggage, that Harry had to carry the most in not all of them, caught a limo that was waiting for them, though Harry was forced to sit in the front by the driver which he didn't mind at all. Arriving at an elegant hotel, the Dursleys left Harry to take care of unpacking their belongings while they go out to eat breakfast.

_'What they won't know, won't infuriate them.' _Harry thought as he waved his hand and all of the luggage unpacked themselves and placed in their correct places. Considering that he's sharing a room with Dudley, he sighed as he thought of what that baby whale of a teenager will do while in the States. After completing the request of his relatives, Harry wrote a note that he'll be out and that he'll explore the city to know where what is where. Placing the note on the desk of his Aunts room, Harry then went into his bag and waved his hand, bringing out a shrunken trunk, waved his hand again to enlarge the trunk. Opening the first compartment, Harry brought out a wallet that is specially made by Gringotts, the wizardry bank. Considering that he learned Gobbydygook, Harry was respectful with the Goblins that manage the bank and in return, they respected him (along with Aaron who taught him etiquette) and said that the wallet is charmed to always return to him if lost or stolen, able to withdraw the money from his family vault straight to the wallet, even though he doesn't have access to it yet, in both wizardry currency or any other currency in the world. Plus, the notice-me-not and indestructible charms added to the wallet was ideal. Lastly, the wallet belonged to his father and is to immediately go to Harry upon meeting the account manager. Surprisingly, his families account manager turned out to be Griphook, the first goblin he met that took him down the caverns towards the vaults. Pocketing his wallet, Harry reached in and took out a cell-phone that is running on magic that Aaron created, nothing too fancy like all of the smart-phones, just a basic looking cell-phone. Having that clipped to his pants belt loops at the end of a chain so that he doesn't lose it, Harry also brought out his twin daggers that have a golden coated edge that is so thin, you need a microscope just to see the hairline of gold with the rest of the adamantine. The cool thing about these is that they can turn into broadswords and if not in use, they turn into runic tattoos on the back of his each hand at his command that will be invisible to many except for select people, it wasn't perfect yet. His Uncle Aaron created these for him and gave these weapons to him just before Harry left for New York City. Aaron also left notes on how to put the blades into a rune tattoo on his hands along with changing them between daggers and swords, which Harry had to practice in order to determine how he should bring the swords out without injuring himself. Putting those into runic seal form, Harry closed the trunk and put that away into safekeeping. Checking things over, having his room key card, Harry nodded in satisfaction then headed out the door.

Walking towards Central Park, Harry started to go through what dreams he had reoccurring recently since his Uncle Vernon announced of all the household going to New York City.

_In a stormy day, he saw his mother, Lily, in a pub looking place drinking while she was silently crying. Lily was then talking to a muscular man with long marble grey and black hair and beard in a pin-strip suit, they were both drinking then started to talk about their problems. Then the dream faded._

_The following dream was again on a stormy weather but it was night, this time, she was walking from a theater with a athletic looking man dressed in all black with black hair and eyes. Though thankfully, it's not Snape. Lily was smiling somewhat and both got into a taxi, then that dream faded._

_The next scene was on a cloudy day by the beach with the waves storming in, his mother was walking with a limp on a pier that looks in bad condition, then she fell into the water, due to the Pier finally caving in, unconscious until a muscular man with short thick messy black hair and sea-green eyes that with just a little more intensity to it, it would be the same eye color as his while wearing just beige Bermuda shorts swam to save Lily. Bringing his mother back to shore while Lily was able to regain herself. Then the scene changed somewhat to the two walking down the beach, talking and laughing. Then the scene ended._

_Then the final scene was all three men with his mom who was wearing something different with each man, just two at a time alone (one man and Lily) in a hotel hallway then entering the room, then the dream finally ends._

The last scene just confused Harry, he doesn't know what it could mean, maybe that they were friends with his mother? It's possible, he just doesn't know. He owl message his Uncle Aaron what it could mean, considering that it relates to his mom so it would make sense to contact him. Just the night before he left, he learned that his mother and father did have one of their squabbles and that during one whole month, just before she learned that she was pregnant, she took up her third mission to the States and was there for a month, till the signs that she was pregnant kicked in, then she came back. The personal reason she took up the mission was to allow herself to calm down, even though James was there to support her, and hope that her temper won't destroy her marriage. According to his Uncle Aaron, Lily just needed to find herself and told him that she dated a few men while on the mission, just to see where her heart was, even though she did love those men, it was James that she loved at the end.

Harry though, didn't let that thought wonder in his head for long, till he came to a secluded part of the park and started going through Katas that he memorized into muscle memory. While training during the summer, Aaron wondered why Harry still looks skin and bones and was short for his age? The answer, Aaron found out that for magicals, during their childhood years, it's very important to eat in order to grow with muscle mass. Harry was starting to result with muscle finally being added, but Aaron predicted that his body will take as much nutrients to try and make up the lack of nutrition from his childhood before the body will grow to where it was supposed to be. Even with vials of the nutrition-supplements potion, Aaron said that the thing can be addictive and can screw up his body, as witches and wizards just took the potion and thought that they don't need to eat and their body started to shut down and died.

After practicing for more than an hour, Harry restarted his exploration, traveling here and there. Just as Harry neared a tall building, Harry started to feel a pull towards it, so Harry cautiously followed his feelings and entered the building. Upon entering, Harry went up to the security desk up front and asked where he was.

"You are in the Empire State Building boy, don't you know that?" The guard replied while still reading his novel.

"Sorry sir, no, I'm not from around here, I'm from Britain." Said Harry in a quiet voice. Though he did know that he's in the Empire State Building, but he just wanted to make sure. Then the guard looked up from his book, and looked at the young man in front of him, seeing the poor rags called clothes, the guard then chased Harry out, thinking that Harry might wonder in the building and started to steal from the rich people that come in the lobby.

Harry ran out and then once he reached a corner, started to walk east. Wondering where he should go next, Harry wondered around till he literally bumped into someone while turning around a corner.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going." The teenager said in a meek manner while rubbing the back of his head, sore for bumping it against the concrete.

"No, I'm sorry, here let me help you." Replied Harry that his reflexes went on automatic and was able to catch himself before falling. Harry got off his hands and walked up to the teenage boy with black messy hair and with a rebel face. Harry stuck his hand out to help the young man up, who took it and was lifted off the ground. Upon standing up, the boy opened his eyes to show sea-green eyes. The more Harry stared in the short amount of time, Harry pieced the boy with the man in Bermuda shorts and they both looked very alike that it was shocking. The teenager also looked a bit older then he, probably around the Weasley Twins age. Harry shook his head and placed those thoughts to the back burner of his mind.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." Said the now identified Percy as they shook hands. Then he continued "You, know, you have an accent, does that mean that you are not from around here?"

"Yes, I'm from Britain, I'm here with my... family." Harry said, though hesitating to say family which came out a bit forced. Though Percy caught it.

"How come you said family that way?"Asked Percy

"Well, I don't really consider them my family, more as relatives." Harry said in a quiet voice.

Sensing that Harry doesn't really want to talk about it, he dropped it. Then, to Harry's embarrassment, his stomach growled and then he remembered that he didn't eat any breakfast yet. To add more embarrassment, Percy chuckled.

"Come on, let's go somewhere we could eat." considering that it's almost 10am, Percy led Harry to a McDonalds. Upon entering, the lines weren't that long thankfully. Then Harry came to a realization.

"Umm... what is good here? I haven't been to a McDonalds before and if there was any, I didn't find one in London." Harry whispered to Percy who then turned to Percy with a shocked look.

_'Never been to a McDonalds before? poor guy, he doesn't know what he's missing.' _Percy thought and so told Harry what there is to order that he thought was good. Harry ordered a Pancakes and Sausage platter with Orange Juice on the side. While they ate, they restarted their conversation.

"So Percy, how old are you, I thought that you might be nearly 17 years old?" Harry asked his fellow black haired, green eyed companion.

"Me? 15 actually, but turning 16 in less than two months on August 25th. What about you? You look around 10." Percy asked in return.

"Surprisingly, I'm 13," Shocking Percy as his Sausage McMuffin stopped in the middle of its journey to the teenagers mouth."Turning 14 on July 31st. That's in one week. I know, shocking that I look so young, but yet I'm just starting my teenage years" Harry Continued as he concentrated on eating, remembering his lessons from Uncle Aaron. Percy nodded in agreement then quickly finished his breakfast sandwich, all the while thinking _'What caused him to look so small for his age?'_

Harry heard that thought and couldn't resist. "You're probably wondering what caused me to be so small for my age. The answer is my relatives." Said Harry as he looked up, before placing his last bit of Breakfast into his mouth. Shocking Percy again.

_'Did he just...'_ Percy Thought but didn't get to finish it

"Read your mind." Said Harry as he smiled a bit. Now Percy's jaw was hanging on it hinges. "Well, somewhat, the question was easy for me to read by the look on your face." Harry lied through his teeth. Harry was really using Legilimency in a passive way, which makes it seem as if Percy questioned his thoughts out loud.

"Ok, now you're scaring me." Percy thought, looking at his new friend with a suspicious eye.

"I apologize, it's just that, people have lied to me, so I learned to read faces and eyes, to see what the person wants or more importantly, how they really feel. I can tell especially if I look at their eye at times for the eyes can't truly lie what is really going on inside the person emotionally or mentally." Harry said in a solemn tone of voice, with his head bowed now.

"Sorry Harry, it's just that, it was starting to freak me out." Said Percy. Harry flinched internally when the word "freak" was mentioned, but then took the time to interpret that the meaning was that he frightened his new friend a bit, though it seems his explanation was understandable and accepted it.

After clearing their table and dumped their trash into the rubbish bin, they walked out of the fast food restaurant then they headed towards Percy's apartment. While they walked, Percy filled Harry in on where places were. Harry instantly memorized the locations and looked at a map that was given to him at the hotel to allow him to find where he was going. Upon reaching Percy's apartment, Harry met Sally Jackson who had the day off from work. Harry thought that Sally was a very strong woman who cares deeply for her family. Upon hearing that Harry was from Britain and was trying to figure out where are some great places, Sally helped her sons new friend on some of the locations that she knows, like Connie Island. Once it was afternoon, Harry left back towards the Hotel before his relatives gets mad at him.

_'Things sure are looking up here in the "Big Apple", I pray that it lasts'_ Harry Thought before he entered his hotel room, before he felt pain coming to his face and blacked out.

* * *

**That's a wrap, It'll be a while till the next chapter is published. Like I said before, I'm trying a new organization system that will help me finish this story by doing many chapters before I publish one until I have the entire story done and then publish the rest of the story.**

**Again, no beta yet, if you want to help me beta my story to make it look better grammar and structure wise, please, leave a personal note.**

**On that note, if you have any constructive criticism on this story, please, share them in a review. Any flames are not helpful and are a waste of time.**

**Til Next Time, Lates!**


	3. The Omens of War

**Authors Notification: The length of my chapters might fluctuate, just giving you a heads up. I'll try to keep them at a decent length, meaning no super short chapters. **

**I might push the rating up, depending on the scenes. Also, yes, for those who are thinking about it, there will be abuse in here. The Dursley's will be harsh (*snorts* yeah...right), but those who wants to see justice done to them, I'll try to work it in a future chapter. Just let me know.**

**For the Publication Police; I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Harry Potter. Please, I'm a near broke person, I'm looking for a job (which doesn't mean that I'll be updating more often) to help pay the bills that I will have.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Omens of War**

Pain, that is what Harry could feel when he finally was able to regain consciousness. The feeling of being weak was leaving the sensation of numbness through his entire body, physical exhaustion settling in through the few moments that he regained his conscious before he was knocked out again, this time, by his bodies own instinct. When Harry came to again, this time, his body wasn't aching as much, though he does need to check over for injuries or possible infections. Getting off the floor and looking around his surroundings, he notices that he's in the bathroom. Moving towards the mirror, the young wizard notices that the beating he got was just a few bruises. Feeling the sore spots on his back, Harry knew from experience that there were bruises on the back as well. Looking up at the clock on the wall by the door, the time showed 1:12 in the morning, with that in mind, Harry decided to take a shower so he went into the bedroom and notices that Dudley was asleep, snoring loudly like his Uncle. Walking up to his Trunk and wandlessly placed a silencing charm around his area, Harry opened his Trunk to get a fresh set of clothing. Harry also placed his wallet, watch, and other valuables into his trunk besides his blades. With a fresh set of clothes and a nice warm shower, Harry noticed while drying off that his bruises were gone and that he fills a bit better. Placing the dirty clothes in the trunk and closing the case up, Harry turned in for bed to get more rest and prayed in silence that the Dursley's don't take out excess anger from over the years on him while they were in the States.

The following day, Harry woke with a start as he was thrown towards the wall close by the window to the hotel suite. Finally opening his eyes after letting the pain to his back to settle some, the sight of his Uncle glaring daggers at him, his face red in anger was visible to all to see, and the heavy breathing told Harry that his Uncle was up to his old habits.

"Where is it boy?" Vernon hissed with his teeth clenched and shoving the young wizard more into the wall. This confused Harry. _'What is he talking about?'_

"Where is what Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked

"Where is your money, I know you have some on you, I want it and I want it NOW." Vernon said, raising his voice as he went on with the conversation. "We found your trunk and your wallet on the top and want to know how to open your wallet, we want you to take your money out of your wallet as no FREAK like you deserve something as money, now cough up the currency now!" Vernon finally bellowed at the end and thrown Harry towards the floor and his head hit the trunk that he found was open. Then he suddenly remembered that he forgot to lock it nor did he reapplied the notice-me-not charms.

_'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I'm such a BLOODY IDIOT!'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Why? My money is my own, it doesn't belong to you." Harry said as he held his head. Through squinted eyes, he saw his Aunt and Cousin looking at him with indifference expressions with a bit of glaring in their eyes.

"Just give us the money freak!" Petunia shrieked, it was unfortunate that the two hotel suites to the side of their suite was empty and so that no one will be able to hear them. Harry cautiously and slowly took out his wallet, opened it slowly and took out whatever cash he had, which was $570.00 in Travelers Checks and a few dollar bills that Harry had exchanged at Gringotts before Harry left England. Then Harry slowly put his belongings back into the trunk and this time, properly closed it completely. Knowing that the trunk was fully secured, Harry walked up to his aunt and gave her the money. Petunia grabbed the money, while Dudley grabbed Harry by the wrist and twisted it a little, causing Harry a little bit of pain, but enough to be a distraction as Dudley then threw his cousin onto the bed and started to pummel Harry with Vernon joining soon after. The beating that he got was not much, but then something really hard hit him in the back of his head, knocking the abused boy unconscious.

The next week and a half has been what Harry will consider hell on earth, with so many things far and between in his memory. The punishment that his relatives are doing to him is just payback with interest over the past two summers that the Dursleys just unleashed, tying up his hands so that he couldn't even move them to cast Wandless spells . Dudley and Vernon were using Harry as a punching bag again like how they used to treat their "freakish relative" before the young boy even got his Hogwarts letter. Harry thought that things couldn't get any worse, but then existence gave birth to Murphy that decided to give Harry a birthday present. On his birthday, feeling weak for the lack of Nourishment, Petunia reminded Vernon of July 31st being Harry's birthday, so they decided to give him a "Present". The look on Vernon's' pudgy face, especially that smile that seemed a little sadistic frightened Harry that he couldn't think clearly due to fear. The rest of the day was a blur, which for Harry, was somewhat fortunate. Waking up to what was an experience from the deepest pit of hell. His part of the room was blocked off from view with a changing screen. Next, Harry noticed that he has a gag around his mouth, so that he doesn't make that much noise and if he did, the sound was muffled. Then feeling a very sharp pain on the back side Harry looked down and was horrified at what he saw, he was scarred for life at that moment, Harry felt very vulnerable and started to cry, tears of innocence escaped from his eyes as he very slowly let the information of that his innocence was taken from him, violated in such a way that Harry felt very weak willed now.

The days following that was just a giant blur to Harry as he was abused by his (Drunken) Uncle almost every night or was his cousins personal punching bag for practice. Harry felt like life was just a joke and hoped for death or a better alternative, for Aaron or Sirius to be there to rescue him from this hell on earth. Harry just cried a little until he couldn't cry anymore and just used his Occlumency to bury the memories deep in his mind to hide from others and was acting as a shell of himself while he was in the suite, hiding his true emotions during the rare times that he was outside of the hotel.

On the fifth day of the month of August, Harry was able to leave the hotel for the day and took the time to enjoy his freedom that was allotted to him. Sighing in relief to the break from his "bonding" time with his "family" is just what he needed before he even broke and might do something that he might regret, like killing his relatives. Though that is a bit merciful to what they did to him, then his thoughts went on a humiliation path that will destroy one of the Dursley's most prized possessions, pride. The pride of them being role-modeling citizens and very descent people, to just shatter that image to those who thought that of his relatives will just be wonderful to Harry, though he didn't think on it further when something caught his eye-sight.

In central park, right by the trees in a small, off the beaten path clearing laid a boy, asleep, like someone just wanted to just drop right into slumber at the drop of the hat. Harry blinked, figuring out what was someone taking a nap face down in the middle of the park in the middle of the day. The little boy then suddenly woke up and got up and left, as if nothing happened. Harry had to blink again, this time, hard.

_'That's just weird.'_ Harry Thought, sure he may be a wizard, but he has the common sense to know that people don't sleep like that, unless their homeless, which the boy was not a homeless person.

Harry then continued to walk, trying to forget that scene, not much was worth seeing as his legs carried him to the public restroom that he entered to take care of business and to look more presentable. While looking in the mirror, Harry saw his reflection, then the image shifted to show a man in a coat that almost looks like either a wizards robe or more like Moody's rain coat. With blond hair, striking silver eyes, the man was walking around and people seem to fall asleep around him. Harry didn't know what to make out of it and took his eyes off the mirror for a few seconds, then looked back, only to see his reflection again.

_'I must be going crazy, now I'm seeing things.'_ Harry thought, though inside he was shocked, while on the outside, a stoic face, to mask his hurt and emotions, afraid of showing his emotions as it might hurt him.

Running towards a hot dog stand a short distance away from the public restroom pavilion, Harry brought out his wallet to see what he has left, looking into the wallet, he whispered a small amount of dollars to purchase himself some food, though not a lot for a huge amount of change. Ordering a couple of Hot Dogs, a small bag of chips, and a water bottle, Harry went to a empty bench and ate his food in silence, with sadness creeping up upon his face. Soon, that peace of silence, was disturbed by the arrival of a boy with black hair and eyes, like that man in his dreams, well, some of the man features was upon this pre-teen sitting next to him. Plus, Harry felt a connection to him, a faint one, the same one that he felt when Harry was with Percy, but it was there. That was the first few thoughts that went through Harry's mind at the moment, then just placed that thought deep in his mind to be sorted later. The young teen then sighed in weariness, sagging into the bench and leaning back in the back rest.

"Hey there, you alright?" Harry asked just after he finished swallowing his first hotdog, with worry in his voice. The other teenager just flinched a little, startled by not really noticing the occupant on the other side of the bench. Turning towards Harry, the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I am, it's just that I'm exhausted, *sigh* I just got a lot on my mind right now." The boy said, then his stomach grumbled softly. The boy let out another sigh. Harry, hearing the bodies protest thought for a very short while, then grabbed his other hotdog.

"Here, you could have this, it seems you're more than just exhausted." Said Harry as he handed the unopened hotdog in the wrapper towards the stranger. The other dark haired teenager just looked at Harry with the expression on his face saying _'Are you really sure?' _to which Harry just nodded his consent and pushed the food towards the hungry teen.

"Well, if you insist, thanks, oh, before I forget my manners, I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo." Said the now identified Nico as he accepted the hot dog and started to eat the food with gusto.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said Harry as he watched the teen eating as if the boy hadn't eaten the past week or so. Though Harry didn't criticize as he had endured much worse so he kept his mouth shut on manners. _'Still, it's America, what do you expect when you are desperate. (sigh) Human Nature.'_

Harry just sat there, on the bench, as he watched Nico finish off his hotdog and then started on a conversation. Nico shared that he and his dad got into a small argument about the family or some such, the loss of his sister, which Harry offered his condolences; to the angst of a normal teenager. Harry shared about some of his 'lighter' problems like his relatives, sugarcoating the story but was still believable, this being a supposed trip as he's from Europe, saying that he's from Britain, also sharing or in this case lying about his trip so far to America, leaving out what his relatives did to him. Harry also felt the need to say it and he did, he shared that his parents were murdered when he was but one year old, explaining how he ended up with his relatives, leaving out the use of magic and the wizardry world that his out there, even in America that he knew very little of. In the end, Harry and Nico became friends with a mutual friendship with Percy, to which both were shocked to being friends with him, to then they laughed at the coincidence.

Nico went one way while Harry went the other, looking for a clearing were he could practice his katas that he couldn't do recently. Starting with the Wushu Kung Fu, Harry took the practice slowly, the pain around his shoulders were throbbing in pain. Taking things in a handi-cap setting really bummed the mood to Harry, dampening his day.

_'I hope that it doesn't get worse for the rest of the day'_ Harry Thought as he quickly finished his katas before might aggravate his injuries even further.

It was evening when Harry finally went back towards the hotel, having eaten more food that he could handle at the moment, remembering the importance to eat, especially if he wants to stop being the midget of his class. The was sun was setting and the sky was painting a hue of colors with the clouds starting to gather. While walking, Harry took a look towards the Empire State Building. Just looking at the skyscraper, Harry could still feel a pull in his heart towards it, the feeling of belonging trying to lure him to the building. Staring at the tower for a few more minutes, Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that are confusing him on the inside with the feelings of belonging, and restarted his traverse towards the hotel.

Upon reaching the door to the hotel suite that his relatives are staying in, he pulled out his key to the room and slid the card into the card-reader. Hearing the lock unlocking, Harry entered the room and was met with a sight that was rare for him to see, the Dursleys were gleeful, towards him.

_'Why are they smiling at me like that, they never smiled like that at me.'_ Harry thought

"Listen Harry," Said Petunia. Just by mentioning his first name got the wizard on edge. "Vernon here had just completed many agreements that were successful, but the biggest one is not until later, now we, as in your uncle, cousin, and I; have decided to not jinx this up and coming contract, you are to leave the hotel and not come back to much later." Petunia continued.

"But where am I supposed to go?" Asked Harry.

"That is your problem freak." Dudley answered.

"Now, get your things and don't come back till later. We need this contract in order for me to have a promotion and bonuses. Now get going boy!" Vernon said as he walked up to Harry and pulled to back of his hair. With a yelp, Harry was led to the door and with Dudley bringing Harry's trunk.

"Now, take your trunk and shrink it. I know you can do it because I saw Lily did it before, now get moving." Said Petunia. Harry obediently took his wand out and shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. Just as Harry was about to put his wand away, it was snatched out of his hands by his Uncle.

"Now, now, there is no need for you to have this anymore, hmmm?" Vernon said as he just snapped the wand and then gave the pieces to his cousin. Harry wanted to attack his relatives there but he couldn't since his uncle opened the door and threw Harry out.

"Before we forget, you can return back on the 20th of August, meet us at the same Airport that we landed in, Here's your plane ticket and don't forget to return as you need to return to that freak of a school , that is if you want to. " Said Petunia as she threw Harry his plane ticket packet and then slammed the door. Harry just stayed on the floor, subconsciously organizing his mind to take in the 'family' meeting that just happened. The sense or feeling that went through Harry was that it felt like a sentencing at a trial and has found him guilty. Soon after putting that thought into the back of his mind, Harry stood up, holding his plane ticket in his hand and then left towards the elevators. As soon as Harry was in the lobby of the hotel, Harry took a detour towards the restroom in order to place his now shrunken ticket in his wallet so that he doesn't misplace it. Making another detour to the receptionist desk, Harry did the polite thing and returned his key, claiming that he found it and gave the card to the receptionist.

Two days have pass since he was kicked out, though Harry was thankful for it, no more abuse and to allow his body to recover. During the first night, Harry went to an Italian restaurant for dinner and then spent the night on a pier near the Harbor, the sound of the water seeming to lull the small teenage boy to sleep. Walking back towards the city, Harry walked around Manhattan and finding a public shower in Central Park to wash himself and was thankful to have packed all of the essential toiletries in the case of an emergency. Then came the storm clouds and with watching the News, Harry knew that something was coming, he could even feel it in his gut. The signs were everywhere and with the news of a giant storm sweeping over the country, Harry groaned and wondered why is it that he's always involved in such things.

We find our young wizard in central park again, sitting on the benches and just relaxed, organizing his mind. Harry appeared to be asleep on the bench, but what he was actually doing was organizing his mind within his mindscape. The mindscape was the hardest step in his studies of Occlumency, the first step was to find his center and to relax, which was alright with some road blocks in the beginning, then came the mindscape creation. The mindscape creation stage started with Harry creating a world, one that has a landscape that fits his preference, this took a great long while and a lot of concentration. Creating the world started out with a lot of water and active giant volcanic islands with thunderstorms at the peaks of the mountains. According to Aaron, the mindscape world will base around his magical core and found out that Harry is what the Wizarding World would call an elemental, very rare beings that have a lot of magical potential. The creation of the mindscape took Harry a few days to finally open his mindscape to him and to enter it easily. After getting used to entering and exiting the mindscape easily, with Aaron to help in the beginning, Harry then called for his memories starting with the earliest that he could remember, thus bringing all the blurry baby memories and organize them. While organizing the memories, Harry built a replica of Hogwarts with hidden rooms that only he knew. When organizing the memories during the few weeks, Harry relived some of his worst memories, having the memories get at him until he was able to subdue them into complete submission, Harry was able to hide those in a deep cave, hidden in a giant maze in the volcano and have locked all those in a giant vault, located in the catacombs underneath The Chamber of Secrets area. Outside of Hogwarts, considering that Harry liked History, he had a Greek Village on the outside, liking the rich history of Greek Mythology. Currently, now that Harry could concentrate better, Harry took all of the painful memories of the past few weeks and put the subdued memories deep into the 'Vault of Misery', not wanting to relive those memories, even though the feelings of pain and the mask to hide his true emotions are still there, strong at the forefront.

After organizing his thoughts, Harry woke up and notices that it was in the mid afternoon, considering that it's the seventh of August, Harry went back to McDonalds for the second time that he stayed in America and ordered something big. Harry was so glad that when he got his wallet from Gringotts, Harry was able to get a debit card that had a compulsion charm to allow those around Harry to allow the card to be accepted while others will see Harry using regular currency while in the non-magical side of things. The compulsion was located on the wallet while the card was inert of magic, thus allowing the card to be swiped. Of course, Harry did use glamour charms to make him look older and to be able to use the card without the need for compulsions. After the meal, Harry then set out back towards the park, ending up on near The Empire State Building, that was when Harry saw him, the man that he remembered he saw in the mirror.

Walking towards him, the man was walking by until he spotted Harry, then stopped. The weird thing now was that Harry couldn't make out his face, it's as if there is a distortion bubble around his head. The wizard was trying to make heads and tails out of this phenomenon.

"You will do well to stay out of my way half-blood" The man said in a baritone voice. Though Harry was shocked, his eyes widening a bit, Harry's thoughts were now in a swirl of confusion. _'Half-blood, how does he know? Is he a wizard as well?'_ Harry thought.

"Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by 'Half-blood'?" Said Harry with confusion in his voice.

"You know what I mean, _Boy_." Said the man, while spitting out the word boy with hatred.

"Umm... sir, I have a name, I'm Harry." Harry said, trying to be the polite and civil one here."What's your name sir?" Harry asked.

"Me? You should know me already young Demi-god." The man said with venom dripping out of his voice box. The word 'Demi-God' completely sent Harry's mind in a loop with that.

"Demi-god? Sir, I'm no Demi-god... I'm just Harry." Said Harry with confusion written all over his face.

"Yes you are a Demi-god, I can sense it, smell it, feel it from you... now you are wasting my time." The man said as he restarted his walking, heading towards Harry. Harry started to tense as the strange man started to come closer. "Now, sleep Demi-god, sleep into my realm, the realm of Morpheus!" The man now possibly identified as Morpheus to Harry, with his voice sounding normal in volume and tone until the middle of the sentence when the voice was echoing everywhere around him. His eyelids becoming heavy, sleep creeping all over his body like water filling up an empty tank. Just before sleep fully got a hold of him, his last spot of vision was Morpheus grabbing his shoulder and seemed to toss him about, until his entire backside and the back of his head felt pain before sleep fully claimed him.

"Sleep well, young Demigod, and sleep for a very long while or forever for that matter." Said Morpheus as he watches the boy dream away from reality on the bench that he threw Harry towards. Staring at the body of this young teenage boy for a few more seconds, Morpheus then turned and continued to walk around the park, unknowingly fulfilling the omen that the young wizard has saw a few days before.

**Please Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Boulevard of Dreams

**To the readers of "Different Beginnings" I am very sorry for leaving you all holding out like this. It's not intentional, but life threw big curve balls at me. First, my father had a stroke near the end of August and I lost him on September 12th, and he was only 58 years old, I know, young huh? Also, I'm in desperate need to find a job to help pay the $183K+ mortgage on the home that my entire family lives on. It's the only place that I have memories of either of my parents and I just lost the one parent that I have any clear memories of. Yes, I've now lost both parents (I've lost my mom when I just turned four years old) and I'm only 21 years old. I thought that my dad would live longer, but God had other plans. Please pray for me to be able to find a job and help pay off the mortgage. Also, now that I'm in a depression, I'm trying my very best to continue to write/type out stories and have begun to write my own original story. Updates will be jumpy and I hope that you have the patience while this is a trying time for me. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Harry Potter. If I did, you would have seen my real name with a picture of me (and not Rick). **

**Note: **_Words that look like this are excerpts from "The Goblet of Fire" and are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

**Chapter 3: Boulevard of Dreams**

**Harry**

I see into the darkness and yet light shines through to lead me the way. For many things in life, life itself is the most epic of things all fail to discover, the light that I see in the darkness of my life, helping me retain what sanity I have left, what light in my heart that remains within me before the next great adventure begins. Since the time that I fell unconscious by that strange man who calls himself Morpheus, the darkness of the sweet sleep creeps into my mind and I lose control of my body to stay awake and I soon feel numb from the pain. Such comfort that I take from physically feeling nothing also leaves worry upon the mind. My mind though, accepts what comfort it could take for so few and very rare to find comfort in any time in my life and the best time for me to relax is when I was with Uncle Aaron , one of my honorary uncles in my existence. Sirius is cool to be around I learned, just need to be careful at times. Remus, from I've learned from the year is that he's a very good person deep down, just have insecurities due to the treatments against werewolves. The two Marauders were very helpful and I'm glad to have those canines as family, well starting to become a family.

Continuing with the sensation of falling into the comfortable bliss of nothingness let me dream such dreams that have plagued me from the beginning of the summer. I've seen the same dreams of the three men with my mother until a new dream came into view. This shocked and confused me at first when it started but then I accepted it as something that could be informal.

**-Dream-**

In a middle of the night, with snow starting to fall and signaling of winter being the setting, Lily Evans Potter was sitting in the almost empty Hotel Lobby that she was supposedly staying at, reading a heavy looking tome with what looks like runes.

_'Runes? Ancient, even more so then that found in Egyptian Origin.' _Harry thought as he saw runes that he has seen before but didn't fully studied, yet he could tell that the origin is old, very old. _'According to Uncle Aaron, the runes are not something that would be taught to known experts, but by his behavior, I would say that Aaron does. With that train of thought, the link is that the book was from Uncle Aaron to mum to borrow or mum gave the book to Aaron for him to study.'_ Harry continued to ponder very quickly as he floated in the scene as a third person point of view.

Lily was writing down notes as she studied out of the tome of runes. A look of complete concentration on her face as she studied this unknown language of runes.

Runes, the written language of power and have many forms to being written and some say that it's the language that started hieroglyphics and other languages writing systems. The power of runes is astronomical that current masters on this field of study have only discovered the tip of the iceberg, an iceberg that is bigger than the one that sunk the Titanic.

Harry knows this and is Graduate level, close to mastery, in the field of study. When Harry learned Ancient Runes and was proficient in the post-N.E.W.T. Level, he thought that he was good enough to be a journeyman level person and have even thought that he has a little more to study in Ancient Runes to reach Mastery. Boy was he proven wrong by Aaron that others studying Ancient Runes thought that they knew what there is to Ancient Runes. Aaron showed runes that Harry didn't recognized from his study and learned that was something far more ancient then even Egyptian runes. Harry knows that Ancient Egyptian Runes was the oldest recorded Runes on the entire planet. The key word that Harry recently realized was "Recorded" and like tombs, there is always the possibility to have such secret chambers that you didn't think was possible to being there.

As Lily continued to study the book for about a few more minutes, she grabbed her head in frustration and so grabbed her notes, placed them within the book and slammed the book shut. Harry recognized to him doing that when he was really frustrated and couldn't study anymore.

_'Well Aaron did say that I've inherited my mother's dominating personality traits.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Lily looked around in caution and have then left towards the elevators. The scene changed towards a room as Lily entered through the door and have taken her book and placed it in her suitcase that she had laying by the wall next to the bathroom. Then walking up to the wall, she banged her head on it on purpose.

"What the bloody hell does that all mean? What you are looking for is right in front of you? Damn you Aaron for giving me that book." Lily said aloud.

_'So Uncle Aaron did give that book to mum.'_ Harry silently said to himself.

"Ugh... I need to get out, I've been looking at that book for five days straight already." Said Lily as she grabbed her purse and went out the door. The scene changed again and shows Lily in a bar of a hotel drinking what Harry knows as rich wine, one that can get you drunk easily.

"Sirrrr, another glass for me pleeease?" Lily slurred and the bartender complied. While Pouring another glass, the three men from the other dreams entered and look knackered and very frustrated.

"Bartender, give us something very strong and quick." Said the man with marble gray and black hair and beard. The three men got their drinks and have downed their drinks in one gulp. Lily looked at the three men and turned her face the other way quickly with a blush on her face as the one with a trimmed beard and sea-green eyes turned towards her and smiled. Sneaking a peak back, Lily was caught again, but this time by all three of the men at the same time and have turned away, thus not catching at the three glaring at each other. Lily turned and paid the her bill and left the hotel to take a walk in fresh air. Harry could see the three having a discussion.

"Well, what do you think, any bets?" Said the one wearing all in black.

"I'm in." Said the one with Sea-green eyes.

"We're all in." Said the last one. The three suddenly had looks of determination covering their frustrated expression. Nodding as one, they left and followed the redhead and went out of the hotel.

The next scene showed Lily was seen walking down a near deserted street, the three gentlemen were a block behind her. The new thing is that four women were enclosing around poor Lily and have her trapped. Grabbing the witch by the mouth and then forcefully dragged her to the side Alley that was deserted, the three men started to jog towards Lily's location.

The next thing that happened surprised Harry, the three men disappeared. The one with graying hair disappeared in a lightning flash and a thunder boom, while the one with sea-green eyes and tropical shirt turned into water. The last one melted right into the shadows literally. Turning towards the alley, Harry could see that in place of the women were now what would be vampires. Lily had a look of sober in her being given that her eyes were wide in terror and that she was shaking like a leaf swept in the wind of fear.

"Vampire." Lily stuttered out in shock, to which the one that was about to lean in and bite her stopped and pulled back with a look of disgust.

"Vampire? Why is it that we are always referred to those lesser creatures? For your information missy, we are Empousi, vampires are just lesser cousins of us superior creatures. " Said the now identified empousi who has curly blood red hair, pale skin, black eyes, a seducing figure, and enlonged fangs with the sharp teeth. The others were of the similar, just with different hair color, style, and length.

"Now come here mortal, I see that you have good eyesight, perhaps a bit too good of a sight to be given to you or anyone else." The lead Empousi said as she raises her right arm as her nails takes the form of sharpened claws. "NOW DIE!" The monster slashed with her claws as she shouted, but Lily moved a bit and was spared the worst of the injuries, but there were still major ones going down her chest and her abdomen, bleeding rapidly, indicating that the wounds are deep.

"Looks like you missed Karen" said one with straight shiny raven hair in a teasing tone of voice.

"Shut up Laura, it's not my fault that she moved at the last minute." Karen hissed in anger. "Drop her on the floor, she's injured." Karen ordered as they obeyed the alpha of their pack.

Lily was breathing deeply, tears running down her cheeks, fearing that she'll die soon. Thoughts of her being stupid to forgetting her wand in the room, she should have known better than to do that, especially with the magical war going on back at home in Britain. The feeling of blood flowing like the rapids of a river on her skin didn't help things either. Harry could see Karen kneeling besides Lily, a look of sadistic glee upon her face. Harry wanted to help his mother, to help her escape and heal her, but that wasn't going to happen as he tried and tried, but couldn't move.

"Now, now, don't cry dear, it'll all be over soon, I PROMISE!" Karen said as she quickly plunged her right clawed hand into Lily's stomach, then slowly brought them back out, smiling and shivering as Lily screamed in pain, an experience that Harry knows all too well. Karen then brought the bloody hand to her mouth and started to lick the blood.

"Hmmm... sweet and sticky... just how I like..." Karen didn't get to finish that as she was suddenly struck down by lightning and have caused a blinding flash of light. Once everyone could see, Harry, Lily, and the empousi could see Karen burnt to a crisp, then slowly turned into golden dust. Standing now over the spot of where the monster that hurt and tried to slowly kill Lily was the three men from earlier. The empousi took a step back in shock and fear as the expressions on the three men's faces was anger.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon." One of the unknown empousi greeted. Both Lily and Harry had their eyes widened in shock to learning these individuals names. All three men glared at the remaining three blood suckers as lightning started to dance around the one with black and marble gray hair and beard (thus identifying him as Zeus, obviously). Water with a tiny bit of sparks of lightning within the water swirled around the one with sea-green eyes, raven black hair and trimmed beard and wearing an aloha shirt and khaki shorts, identifying him as Poseidon. Thus leaving the last one with the shadows crawling all over him in a dark aura as Hades.

"Leave, now." Hades growled as a spark of fire ignited in his hand.

"Why?" said the other unknown empousi in an arrogant tone of voice. This clearly went over the line of tolerance for the three gods as they shot their powers at the three women, though one nearly dodged out of the way. The three women were pushed back against the wall of the alley and a swirling mass of golden dust flew into the air. Poseidon went to Lily and kneeled beside her, followed by his brothers. creating water out of thin air, the god of the seas used his powers to help heal Lily of all her injuries and to live. Lily was conscious throughout the whole thing, her breathing starting to even out and easier on her lungs. The three gods sighed in relief as the last of the wounds were healed though Harry wondered if he heard his mum moan as Poseidon healed her chest area.

"Are you alright?" Zeus asked as both he and Hades helped her up, taking in the appearance of Lily, noticing that her shirt was shredded and thus, showing off her soft skin.

"Yes, thank you, for saving my life." Said Lily in a slow manner as she still try to even out her breathing, her eyes showing the longing that left Harry in a confused state.

"You're welcome miss..." Hades trailed off, not getting her name from before.

"Oh excuse me, my name is Lily, Lily Evans." Lily said, not wanting to give her married name.

"Lily, that's a beautiful name." Poseidon commented. The two brothers agreed by nodding, earning all three a smile that further radiated her beauty. That all came to an end as they heard laughter down at the end of the alley were the empousi supposedly 'died'.

"All in time, all in a bind, may your passions leave you breathless and to never remind. To share five straight days in heat that you'll never be able to beat. Once all over, the deed is done, you'll never remember what is gone." Laura, the last remaining empousi spoke with a flash of light happening just before all three gods shot blasts of power at her as she turned into golden dust as well, but then the remaining four suddenly had a look in their eyes that Harry didn't know.

Harry noticed that the scene suddenly shifted and that Lily was sleeping in the room and that there were three extra blankets all over the room, empty alcohol bottles all around the room and that she was naked on the upper part of her body that Harry was glad that she covered her front side and was only see the back of her.

"What have happened." Lily groaned, then grabbing her wand out of the night stand drawer, she waved her wand and the tempus spell was displayed, showing the date and the time. Lily then showed shock on her face.

"Five days, what the bloody hell happened to me during the past five days?" Lily exclaimed.

Just as the sheets fell away from Lily, Harry was spared of what could possibly be the most embarrassing moment that he could find himself in, the scene changed to blackness and then nothingness again. Harry took that time to try and wake up again but nothing, so the next option was to place this dream that he was able to remember into his mind as to be sorted later in his mindscape. That dream was really weird to Harry, but it was also something that he'll cherish as it's a dream that featured his mother in it. What Harry doesn't know is just how significant that dream would be in the future and how important it will be about his past. Taking things in stride now and slowly get over the shocks, Harry then thought of the possible things that he could be doing if he was awake at the moment. Trying again, Harry couldn't wake himself up, thus then waited, waited in the void of his mind in the dreamscape of this strange world that seems to love to play with him.

Just as Harry was about to try and wake himself up for the eighth time, a small light was in the distance as far as Harry could see and started to grow bigger and brighter with each passing second until Harry was blinded by the light and soon found himself in another place and from what Harry could sense was another dream, he just couldn't resist the dreading sigh that escaped his lips with the look of agony expressed on his face.

The next scene showed in a foggy sense but from what clarity that Harry could see is to be a rickety old staircase leading up towards the next landing and turning towards the right and then lighting could be seen pouring out from the room at the end of the hall from an ajar opened door. Automatically edging closer towards the light up room, Harry saw the fire place blazing with a fire raging and there were people talking. One he instantly recognized as Wormtail, talking to his 'lord' and about the Quidditch World Cup.

_'Speaking of that, I hope that Ron and the Weasleys have the tickets.'_ Harry thought to himself, momentarily thinking about a sport that he enjoys to just get away from things, though not a fanatic like his best mate Ron. The dream was starting to become a little more clearer that Harry started to go back towards the conversation.

_"I am a faithful servant," _**1** said Wormtail. To Harry, it seems that Peter the Coward couldn't help but grovel at the proverbial feet of his "master", Voldemort that Harry concluded that Wormtail was talking to.

_"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."_ Said Voldemort.

_"I found you, I was the one who found you, I brought you Bertha Jorkins."_ said Wormtail, trying to make excuses to his lord to show his usefulness. Though something else caught Harry's attention as well.

_'Who is Bertha Jorkins?'_ Harry thought to himself.

The Dark Lord replied to the statement with _"That is true. A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail. Though- if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"_ in an amused tone.

_"I- I thought she might be useful, My Lord,"_ said Peter.

_"Liar,"_ Voldemort interfered_. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my other followers would give their right hands to perform. . ."_

_" R-really, My Lord? What. . .?"_ said Wormtail, his voice expression of fear.

_"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise now, would you? Your part will come at the very end... but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."_ Voldemort teased in a cruel manner.

_"You. . . You . . .you. . . are going. . . to kill me too?"_ Wormtail asked, complete fear was upon his face.

_"Wormtail, Wormtail, why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after being questioned. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news she had on your identity."_ said Voldemort with laughter, a cruel laugh, laced with his hissing voice. Then the dream was starting to waver and Harry couldn't hear the dream again, but then became clear again after what felt like a few minutes of watching a silent movie.

_". . . at Hogwarts. . . Harry Potter is as good as mine. There will be no more arguments. . . Now be silent . . . I think I hear Nagini."_ Voldemort said as Harry couldn't hear again, but could still see the dream and groaned at his name being mentioned, by old moldy wart none the less, which is annoying. Harry then saw an old man behind him and then a snake suddenly appeared and entered the room. Soon, the old man and Voldemort had a short conversation, arguing by the way that the man seemed to be yelling with a frown on his face. Then Wormtail turned the chair around and then a flash of green was seen to engulf the vision, just like the other time he saw that certain cure, the killing curse, that was fired at him when he was just about 15 months old.

Then, Harry heard a voice that seems to be distant but then got louder and clearer, until; "Harry, you bugger, WAKE YOUR ARSE UP!"

**-Central Park, New York, Unknown Date and Time-**

Harry finally woke up with a start and gasped for a breath. Panting for air and trying to gain his bearings, Harry felt a hand rubbing circles on his back and silence was what Harry could only hear, besides his deep breathing. Finally being able to calm himself, he finally looked towards the side that he felt the arm was leading from his back to the arm being attached to a very familiar person. Jerking away, Harry was surprised to find Aaron sitting there and another person, a much older teenager standing behind Aaron that looked very muscular, African American looking in ethnicity, a sleeveless shirt and denim jacket, dark cameo pants with a thick belt hanging in the belt loops. The person was also wearing boots that seemed a bit worn down and a one strap carrying bag that could fit a laptop or two inside. The person also had his arms crossed over his chest and a stern face on, looking around once in a while as if he's checking for something. Aaron was dressed in white shirt, red and white sleeved jacket, long jeans, and trainers. Harry just stared and blinked, and blinked again until he closed his eyes and concentrated on his Occlumency and placed his dreams to be viewed and critiqued at a later date.

Opening his eyes again, Harry saw that the young man seemed to be a little more relaxed as his face was in a neutral expression, though he still had his arms crossed. Aaron had a look of worry for him that Harry still try to accept that it's for him, that people do care. The young wizard can get that much, from those that are really close to him, but not from others like most of his school mates, neighbors, and most definitely from complete strangers to him.

Putting his fears to the side for now, Harry concentrated on Aaron and looked at the man.

"Hey Aaron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked with confusion clearly in his voice as well as a hint of surprise.

"Well, Harry, my assignment is actually situated here in the Americas, as you can see." Aaron answered

"Hmm...hmmm." The other male cleared his throat, as if waiting for something.

"Oh yes, well, Harry, this is Charles, Charles Beckendorf. Charles, this is Harry Potter." Aaron introduced as the two teenagers shook hands. "Call me Charlie if it helps." Charlie said as he shook hands with Harry with a very firm grip.

"Now Harry, what are you doing here in New York?" Aaron asked.

"Well, when you left, a few weeks passed and Uncle Vernon got a business trip to handle contracts and deals for his work and brought the entire family. They had to bring me along." Harry explained, feeling comfortable to be near one of the people that is actually like a real family member to him.

"Uncle Aaron, what time is it and what's the date?" Harry asked groggily.

"Well, today is the fifteenth of August, at about ... 2:48 in the morning. Why do you ask?" Aaron replied.

The reply was a groan and "I can't believe this." From Harry.

"What, what's wrong?" Charles asked out of concern.

"I've been asleep for five days, just after talking to this weird guy, I think he calls himself Morpheus and he threw me to the bench and I blacked out." Harry explained as he looked down to the ground.

"Morpheus, the god of dreams?" Charles thought out loud in surprise.

"Him?" Aaron asked Charles. Harry was looking at the two males in confusion and in the dark.

"HOLD ON! Can you guys please fill me in on what's going on and..." Harry began but was cut off by the sound of growling.

A bunch or pack of growling.

Looking to the source, all three turned to look and saw seven big black dogs with red glowing eyes and large canines. Charlie tensed and reached into the back of the bag, Aaron slowly stood up and grabbed what looked like a pair of fingerless gloves. Harry being in a little bit of fear, tensed as well, though not knowing what to expect.

"Hellhounds." Charlie growled out. Harry looked in surprise in actually seeing a Hellhound from myth, let alone a pack. Aaron just sighed.

"Well, should we put these mutts down?" Aaron asked as he slipped on the gloves and got into a position. Charles nodded and brought out in front of him a watch and expensive golden looking pen. Harry raised an eyebrow looking at those things, but his eyes widened. Charles put on the watch and pressed a button to open up a bronze shield and clicked the pen to reveal a bronze colored spear. Soon, all of Hades broke loose. The Hellhounds charged into an attack.

Aaron and Charles waited till the hounds were just about upon them till Aaron thrust forward his right arm as if he also had a spear. The first hellhound soon bursts into golden dust that surprised Harry, remembering his dream. Soon that surprise expanded as a halberd soon appeared, with an aura that looked like the staff-blade was on fire. Aaron soon grasped the halberd with both hands and started to twirl the weapon as if a dance, the staff dancing around the man as the person went through intricate and beautiful katas, taking out three hellhounds with grace and speed. Charles used his spear to take out another two, thrusting and swinging his spear in arcs while using his shield to either defend or disorient a hellhound. The last one was about to jump in surprise on Charlie and would have succeeded if not for the fact that the monster turned to golden dust just about inches from Charles surprised face. Charlie was further surprised to see Harry with a sword in his hand that soon disappeared into a slightly glowing tattoo on the boys right hand. Harry was also surprised to react like that and was panting from the adrenaline just now coursing through his body. Aaron had a small smile on his face.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Harry said as if it's an order before he started to fall forward, fainting into Charles arms through quick reaction and reflexes.

**Ok, I saved Charles from death and for those wondering if I'm planning to save others, well, you'll just have to wait. Also, I'll explain on how Beckendorf was saved in the next chapter that is already a work in progress (about 30% complete). Also on another note, I'm working on a Bleach Fanfiction.**

**If someone knows how to get rid of a virus that is stopping me from opening up the internet, please let me know. I've even installed Norton 360 and the bugger still doesn't want to work for me. I'm posting this through another computer. Though I am glad that I can still work on Microsoft Word. **

**DAMN YOU INTERNET EXPLORER, I SHOULD HAVE FIRST INSTALLED FIREFOX!**

**Well.**

**Please leave a critique, but no flames.**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	5. AN: The Petition Apology

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Arianna Potter- Dumbledore

PhoenixWing31284

Lendaras

P.S. Really, if the site managers want to stay in business, then bring back the MA rating and make sure that the profiles have the birthday of the user so that the servers can monitor those who enter that part of the site and that way, everyone is happy, just got to adjust the rating of the stories. If the purge still continues, then in the future, might as well say goodbye to this site due to a lot of unhappy customers/authors and we find another site. If anything, I might just go back to my old account (under the same name) in Deviantart... there at least I can put the Mature content on there with a Mature filter. Giving those who were following me a heads-up.

P.S.S. I'm really sorry in not having updated my story in the past 18 or so months, I'm really sorry. Due to the passing of my father and last parent I had left, I was devastated as he was an inspiration to me and after mourning for the loss, real life really pinned me down as I had to take over in seeing that the family is being taken cared of, so work is killing me of energy to write out the chapter, but I try to make it through and about half way done with the next chapter due to revisions of the Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles and deciding to see if I should really add the series to this story... decisions decisions. Well, please be patient and hope that this site doesn't push me to abandon them and move back to Deviantart.

Sincerely From,

Lendaras


End file.
